You're Mine
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: Hitting a wall in his relationship and his training, Vegeta tries something new.


**Disclaimer: TDS does not own Dragon Ball.**

 **This story was brought to you by Cryptic Saiyan**

...

Vegeta shut off the gravity controls as he finished his workout. The sweat that poured off of his frame as well as the scrapes and tears on his jumpsuit would give a small look to his intense daily regimen. Suddenly, he punched the floor of the Gravity Chamber, cratering it and likely giving the Woman several sleepless nights to fix it.

' _The Woman… Bulma….'_

"Damn it! Why can't I get it out of my head?" That face she had made, the fear she had in her eyes haunted him. Fear of and for him. It burnt inside him even to this day. _'I need to find a way to show her she never needs to be afraid of me again, or else I will never be free from this torment.'_

Vegeta took a greedy breath and slowly exhaled, lungs crying out in relief. No longer encumbered by gravity he sat down, ignoring the electric discharge from the malfunctioning instruments around him and shut everything else out. Years ago when he couldn't rely on the counsel of Nappa the Oaf or that Weakling Raditz, the late King Vegeta told him that if he ever felt lost, the Spirit of the Saiyan Race would be there to guide the young prince just as he did for the Saiyan princes of old in times of great peril. The battle-hardened Prince had long since passed such ideas as children's stories. But with no options left, _'Perhaps the time has come to engage in old habits.'_ Breathe. One. Two. Three. Release. One. Two. Three. Repeat. After ten minutes of repeating this cycle Vegeta felt his head swim before passing out into a trance. When he came to, he found himself standing in the dark before a red silhouetted Saiyan warrior seated upon a throne of Oozaru hides.

" _Greetings young prince. What brings you to my den?"_ The spirit's voice echoed softly around him.

Vegeta quickly knelt before the spirit. Prince he may be, this spirit was still reverent amongst his people and would be shown that respect. "Lord Spirit, in my crusade to surpass and defeat my rival Saiyan, I have pushed away my mate. She has looked upon me with fear and it wounds me so. How do I get her to never fear me again? Kakarot and his Harpy mate don't have this problem."

" _And why would he? Kakarot doesn't decide to let loose and blast a crowd of innocents on impulse."_

Vegeta bristled and charged at the spirit "Sh-Shutup! I had to know! I had to know if I was stronger the way I was before!"

" _Before what? Back when you were just a dog to another master? You certainly showed the strength of the proud Saiyan Race. Enslaving yourself to a worm? Pathetic."_

"I know that! But I had changed so much. I was scared of what I was becoming."

" _And what were you afraid of? That you would be like Kakarot? That you would let others in and value people as friends and comrades?"_

"Maybe, but what does that matter? Our people were solitary, we mated for convenience. Emotions and concern for others would only hold us back."

" _You see how that worked out for them? Wiped out in the blink of an eye by a lizard. The Saiyan race was powerful but its numbers were still very few. Look at the race around you, so weak but so numerous."_

"I don't understand! What does all of this have to do with the Woman and me? These humans are weak and would never match our proud might!"

" _You will see. The Saiyans worked to prove their strength and be stronger than before. These humans are weak in power but strong in spirit. Kindness is a strength to them, they recognize their faults and work to be better than they were. Bulma knew what you had done. You are a proud Saiyan warrior that has slaughtered billions in Frieza's name. Yet she still grew close to you. Why?"_

Why? Why would someone that kind try to endear herself to a monster like him? Surely she must know that he bathed in the blood of innocents throughout his career as a planet broker. Yet she would still try to show him kindness.

"It's because." Flashes of memories ran through his mind's eye. Bulma inviting him to her house. Being given food, clothes and warmth for nothing in return. Being teased for some of his alien tendencies. Being yelled at for working himself to the bone and brink of exhaustion. Waking up in a hospital bed to see her crying in her sleep for him. "She wanted to show me a better way. She wanted to show me I could live a better life. That I didn't have to live my life like a monster, that I didn't have to be one."

" _And you pulled back. Why?"_

That voice was really getting on his nerves. Such a smart mouth.

"I didn't know how to react. Our people are solitary and didn't need anyone but themselves. I wanted to become stronger than Kakarot, not become like him! I wouldn't turn my back on my heritage like him!"

" _And yet he always pushed ahead of you. How would he be able to do that?"_

"It's because he isn't afraid of his own heart. He has embraced the bonds he has and he grows stronger to protect them. It is why he is number one."

" _What does that say about you and the Woman?"_

"I feared letting her in. That she would see me completely and judge me for it. In a moment of cowardice, I took Babidi's offer so I could become stronger than Kakarot and never be judged again. But I see now."

" _What do you see?"_

"I see that the Saiyan race was wrong. That their way, my way, limited us! Kakarot is stronger than me and bears his heart on his sleeve. There is no wonder that his mate understands him. He doesn't hide himself like I do. He is not a stubborn fool like me! He isn't held on a leash by his foolish pride. I've carried my pride into battle for years however it has only wrought misfortune when it mattered most. _I_ goaded Frieza to transform. _I_ gave Cell the means to reach his perfect form. _I_ allowed Buu to come to life. _I_ caused the extinction of the planet. _I_ killed Bulma!" Brought to the point of physical and mental exhaustion, Vegeta screamed out a roar that shook the planet. His power came out with him jumping straight to his Ascended Super Saiyan form bathing him in a halo of golden light.

"I am not made of stone! I won't let Bulma be afraid of me anymore! I will protect _my_ Bulma!" Tears cascaded down his face as he bellowed another terrible scream. Vegeta's golden hair began to glow while a golden brown tail burst from behind him. "She will never again fear the Prince of Saiyans!" The planet quaked in wake of his power.

Vegeta screamed in agony. Power. Rage. Frustration. So much bottled inside him he struggled to contain himself. As he screamed his hair glowed brighter and extended behind him ultimately reaching below his back.

" _You are ready."_

Taking haggard breaths Vegeta settled himself and looked in awe. "This is Kakarot's power? Amazing, but why am I able to achieve it now?"

" _Vegeta, you should know by now that Super Saiyan transformations are brought on by great emotional upheavals. In your case it is realizing and owning up to your personal failures."_

Vegeta turned back to the spirit. "Indeed. Is that how Kakarot achieved his transformation?"

" _I do not know. My divination powers only let me see the world of the living, not the Otherworld."_

"It doesn't matter anyway, I have more important matters to attend to. Farewell, Spirit." Vegeta focused his thoughts towards the physical world and faded from the dark room.

Vegeta opened his eyes to see the remains of the shattered chamber around him. Noticing his power still surging Vegeta relaxed and willed it back in to him. His extended hair receded back into his head as it faded from gold into black. He then rose and walked toward the chamber door.

When he moved to open it, the entire wall fell forward onto the Capsule Corporation lawn. "The woman isn't going to be happy about that." No sooner had he said it Bulma stormed out the main building towards him.

"What the hell is your problem, _buddy_!? You wanna close yourself off in your gravity room? Fine! Just don't blow us all up while you do it. I thought the world was falling-"

"I'm sorry."

"And another thing, I-what?" Bulma looked closer at Vegeta not sure if she heard him right.

Vegeta took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I turned evil and killed those people, I'm sorry I unleashed Buu and got you killed. I'm sorry I let Cell absorb Eighteen, I'm sorry I let Trunks die. I'm sorry I demand so much from you, I'm sorry I spend no time with you or Trunks. I'm-" Vegeta was silenced by Bulma's finger on his lips.

"Vegeta, that's enough. Don't beat yourself up anymore. What brought all of this on?"

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma. "I've seen how you look at me. I don't want you to ever fear me again. I've realized that my life is better with you in it; and I want to be better and stronger for you. You are _mine,_ Bulma."

Bulma's face heated up. _It couldn't have been easy for him to say that_. "Wow Vegeta! I had no idea you felt that way. But-" Vegeta interrupted her with a deep searing kiss.

As they made their way inside Vegeta had one last passing thought.

 _God, I love therapy._

…

The spirit laughed and crossed his arms. " _Impatient little monkey. Then again I was hardly any different back then, looks like it's a family trait. The Vega line lives on."_ The now named Vega closed his eyes. " _Let's see, what else is on today? Trunks and Goten playing, that's nice. Huh looks like Tarble is heading your way soon Vegeta. A new feed? It's all dark though. Oh Vegeta you dog!"_ Vega laughed as he relaxed into his throne, happy for the future.

…

 **So in case it wasn't clear, Vega is Vegeta's ancestor and the original Super Saiyan God who fell against the evil Saiyans. He basically sits around watching the adventures of his**


End file.
